Virtual-reality head-mounted displays (HMDs) have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, video gaming, etc. Virtual-reality systems require a high volume of data communication between the HMD and the computer. Historically, cables are used in such systems for conveying the high volume of data. Cables, however, restrict the user from full freedom of movement. Furthermore, virtual-reality systems may lack the ability to withstand tension forces, which may cause damage to the virtual-reality systems (e.g., damage connections within the virtual-reality systems).